


最后一颗子弹留给我

by IndexDomain



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Imprisonment, mild binding, mild bloody scenes, mild violence, torture description
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndexDomain/pseuds/IndexDomain
Summary: 概要：海军陆战队锤×基地组织分子根





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 特殊题材警告：  
> 囚禁、折磨描述，轻度捆绑，轻度血腥场面，轻度暴力，OOC，AU，主要以军队视角出发的价值观  
> 改编自bruisespristine老师的Heat the player第16章开头部分 译者sailorlf  
> 改编部分在文中有标注

正文

**********

Soomaaliya（索马里）境内,3:00am

5架AH-64"阿帕奇"武装直升机呈准战斗列队，在茫茫夜幕中以265 km/h时速推进。安装在旋转轴旁两具通用电气T700涡轮轴发动机输出原始动力，发出嘈杂的轰鸣声。直升机略过的地方留下的看不清的白雾足迹，很快也被黑夜吞噬。

4:18分，直升机组到达指定位置，战斗人员已做好跳伞准备。

“Good luck”机长在嘈杂的不靠吼就根本听不清说话的轰鸣声中，向机舱内大声喊道，下达命令“Ready 5,4,3,2,1.Jump!”。

机舱底部打开，冷空气迅速窜进，同时几个迷彩色的身影跃身而出，他们将身体尽可能向后展开成一张弓。从机舱跳出后有90秒都在做自由落体运动，始终保持头部向下，身体和地面平行的姿势，有助于保持头脑清醒。

头上的直升机群盘旋着驶去，高速的垂直降落让每个人的心脏频率都到达一定极值，不过他们可是天杀的美国海军陆战队，天生的伞兵。

接近最低开伞高度，开伞。

呼呼的风让伞兵们摇摇晃晃，他们只能紧紧抓住拉绳，尽可能利用身体的重力控制方向。30米，20米，10米……落地，脚踏实地的感觉真好。利用惯性翻滚，扯掉身上已完成使命的降落伞。训练有素的士兵们调整呼吸，迅速进入战斗状态，寻找队友

很快，伞兵队伍集合完毕。队长清点完人数，下达命令，代号为“Red Wings”的行动任务开启。按照预定计划，以两人为一组，迅速分散潜伏。

\---------------------------------------- 

Shaw静静地趴在单兵作战坑里，小心翼翼地安装好消音管，肩持海军陆战队特制的M40A3狙击步枪瞄准着前方，她和Cole呆在之前独自挖的在半人身高坑里，Cole就在她后方不远处，守护着后方的区域。她放心地将自己的后方交给他，她信任这个老伙计，就像这个老伙计信任她一样。为了增加隐蔽性，他们甚至在头顶搭了一把树枝，就像他们训练中的一样。 

Shaw在执行任务时，总是静得下心来，她本来就是一个喜欢专注投入事情的一个人，军队很好的满足了她。服从命令，完成命令，每天说的最多的就是“Sir，yes sir”。她喜欢在前线部队的感觉，没有太多的人情世故，在这里，能力说了算，战场的子弹可是不长眼睛的。你永远也不知道下一个倒下的是不是你，在这样环境里人与人之间的情感直接而真实。

虽然这里天高皇帝远的，士兵体内的荷尔蒙如果无法发泄，就会有些Sexual harassment，尤其是上级对下级，军事法庭也不会管，但是没有人敢打Shaw的主意。Shaw每天吃着美军后勤鲜美扎实的牛排，兢兢业业地对待每一次训练，甚至会自己加训。

Sameen Shaw是一个有严格自律的人，这是她热爱的事业。她享受着每一次在战场中活下来的滋味，在刀尖上行走的人生，她从不期待善终。把自己磨炼优秀一点，为的是活下来——但不是多呼吸一口空气，为的是多参加一次战斗。

她觉得这样的生活挺好的，猫的命再大也只有九次，她又还能侥幸多少次呢。她想过她的结局——牺牲在战场上，盖着星条旗回国，如果她那时还有全尸的话。她记得长官Hersh的话“我们是军人，活着是战士，死了是英雄”，以及在全军大会上Control司令的话“生为祖国而生，死为祖国而死”。

她想做一个英雄，一个默默无名的英雄。天生的二轴障碍，让她难以产生感情，她并不觉得这样不好，但是一个没有情感的人，终归还是适合这样冷血的战场。

曾经，她和战友两人出任务，半路上军车抛锚了，四周荒无人烟，她们只得自己摸索着维修。过了很长一段时间，路上终于驶过一辆拉货的汽车，露空的车厢堆满了货物，车里只有一个人，战友持枪前去盘查，她则继续捣鼓。

突然，汽车炸弹引爆，朝夕相处的战友在面前被炸得粉碎，她也被强大的气流掀翻在地，血淋淋的手臂飞出来打到了她的脸上，她没有觉得害怕。她握住了那只残缺的手掌，上面还有仅存的余温，“Don’t cry bro”，然后咬牙撑起来，对着逃跑的阿富汗人爆头一枪，鲜血染红那人的白色长衫。

Shaw背着枪，踉跄着走了过去，踢了那模糊的脑袋一脚，扯下了他的长衫。Shaw趴在地上，一点一点摸索，小心翼翼地收集战友模糊的尸骸，最后用那长衫包裹。鲜血渗透了长衫，打湿了Shaw的军装，她把她的战友抱得更紧了。

那一天，Shaw抱着那血淋淋的长衫，在荒无人烟的碎石砂砾上走了2公里，才被一群巡逻的军队遇到。车上的医疗兵为她疗伤，年轻的小护士小声的抽泣，她一点也没有哭，只是沉默地发神。在离驻扎营地不远的地方，她把她的兄弟埋在了那里。

“Waite for me”她在心里默声说。

\--------------------------------------- 

周围一片寂静，前方传来了一阵响动，Shaw竖起耳朵，紧紧地盯着瞄准镜，更加专注地搜寻可能的目标。

突然，一阵爆炸巨响从身后传来，还没有来得及做出任何反应，Shaw又一次被强大的气流掀翻在地，巨大的震动让她直接飞出去了两个人身，头狠狠地砸在了大石头上，即使戴着ACH头盔，那生硬地碰撞还是让Shaw缓了半天，Shaw觉得自己的头盔一定凹进去了。 

空中的砂砾簌簌地砸在她的身上，Shaw吐了一口沙子，迷迷糊糊地摸到了身旁的枪绳，把枪抱在怀里让她有了安全感，头无力地靠在地上，她感到一阵胸闷，睁不开眼睛。

身后传来若隐若现地人声，爆炸产生的巨大冲击不仅让Shaw失去了暂时战斗的能力，也让她的耳朵产生了强烈的耳鸣，她听不清声音。直到再一次睁开眼，Shaw看到几把黑洞的步枪指着自己的脑袋，手中的枪随即被夺取，头盔被扯掉，她感到头顶一阵凉意，一股热乎乎的液体从右颊流出。

Shaw被人粗暴得架了起来，她看见两个人拉着Cole的腿拖行过来，Cole脸色苍白，身体僵硬，浑身是血，一动不动，他们把他放在了地上。

“两个人，死了一个，还有一个活的”这些人都戴着黑色面罩，一个士兵向一个看起来像头头的人汇报。

Shaw面无表情地盯着面前这个头头，那人也不说话看着她，最后挥了挥手。另一个人走上前来，拿起枪托对着Shaw的脑门狠狠地一砸。Shaw只觉得脑袋像要裂开了，这阵剧痛让她眼冒金星，血流的更多了，她的视力开始模糊，很快就失去了知觉。 

\----------------------------------------改编部分在这里

Shaw被一阵急促而粗暴地铁栏碰撞声惊醒，她本能地想摸把脸，但束缚的很快意识到自己的处境，她想抬手的时候被冰冷的金属手铐扯住了。她愣了一会儿，似乎是在努力回忆，没明白到底发生了什么，她在哪里，她费力的睁开眼睛，虚晃的白炽灯，嘈杂吼叫声。她的右眼难受，以至于不得不再度闭上。双手被反铐，脸上麻木而淤肿的痛感让她觉得自己肯定肿了半边脸。

几分钟的努力回忆，她这才想起了是怎么回事。

爆炸，Cole，还有被枪砸。身体里每一块骨骼都像是被炸过一样，那么疼痛，像是木头被生硬的劈断。她的右臂抬起来异常的痛，她在想怎么会伤到那，那也许是一直被沉睡的自己压到的原因。

Shaw发现自己的防弹衣、子弹带、军衔、皮带等都被拿掉了，口袋里原本被压缩食品塞得鼓鼓的，现在也是空空地。被搜完身了，她想，自己是否有一些重要的东西被拿去了。

余光撇到靠近的身影，她下意识用力拉扯手铐，随后感觉有一只手按住了她的肩膀，另外有人按住她的脑袋往黑色口袋里套。Shaw没有做多余的挣扎，感知提起自己衣服的手，顺从的起身，她被推搡着移动，直到周围安静下来。Shaw感觉自己走过了一个长长的走廊，然后进入了一个房间，因为她听到了开门和关门的声音。

“On your knee”耳边的声音冷冷地命令道。

Shaw并不情愿，但更有力的手按住了她的肩膀，身后的膝盖抵住了她的膝关节，她被迫扑通地跪下了。

Shaw就这样跪着，双手被反铐在身后。训练时教官曾经说过，重心前移不要坐在脚上，重心在两腿间交替移动感觉，一旦感觉麻痹，重叠的脚趾上下交换一下，时不时动脚确保持血流畅通。

Shaw开始不与自主地抖动，大概过了一个小时或者有更多的时间，直到头罩被摘下。 Shaw花了一点时间来适应刺激的光线，然后立即进入状态——平时的反俘虏训练，这是她第一次被俘。

职业素养让她迅速扫视了这个房间，6个戴头罩的大汉，人手一把AK-47，腰上还缠着子弹带。她的前方有一张桌子，桌上有一盏台灯，一个烟灰缸，一支笔，一个本子，她看见了自己的皮带和军衔。

随后，门开了，抬起头看见一个高个子棕色长发的女人，她穿着一件深绿色的军式衬衣，正把玩自己的dogtag。 Shaw清楚这是她的，因为上面还套了一截焊上去的短小链子，那是她牺牲的战友的。

“这他妈什么鬼地方” Shaw毫不客气地问道，她并不期待回答，她只是必须要让自己看起来是无畏的。

“Sameen Shaw，上士军衔”那女人自言自语道，她正在仔细研究她的狗牌，没有理会 Shaw的话。“当兵2年半以上了吧”

“923天”Shaw回答

“You can call me root”紧接着她坐到了桌后的椅子上，然后对着跪着的 Shaw露出了一个微笑，语气轻松地说道。

Shaw觉得好想笑，扯了扯自己的背铐。

“让我们直接进入主题吧，Sameen上士，我需要知道你们这次的任务和你了解的所有信息，关于你们的驻扎地位置，人员武器配置……”

“I don’t know anything” Shaw打断了她，静静的回答。

“All right，看你跪了这么久还是这个眼神，我就知道你会是这样回答，我只是例行程序而已”Root笑了笑“既然这样，那我们就进入第二个环节吧”。

\----------------------------------------

Shaw的手铐被打开，她还没来及活动一下僵硬身体和发麻的手腕，就被粗暴地拉到了在一块15度倾斜的木板门上，那确实是一块木板门， Shaw甚至可以看到门把固定留下的痕迹。四肢被按住，捆得严严实实的，颈部被贯穿门板的皮带套住，这使得她不能轻易摆动。由于板子是倾斜的，头部低于脚面， Shaw想都不用想这是要干什么。

她深呼吸，想多吸两口气，仿佛这就会有用一般。

“好了”那个叫Root的女人对她说“你再怎么吸气都没有用，after all，这是CIA的经典逼供手段，我们也是在学习美国嘛，毕竟International Police嘛，Chinese不就喜欢这么称呼吗”。

“Police your ass”

“Language！”一旁的AK-47指着她厉声道。

“啧啧啧，只是调侃你一下，你不要说太过分的话哦，不然等会你哭都哭不出来”Root嘴角抿着笑意。

一张毛巾盖住了 Shaw的脸部，一桶水倒在她的脸上，紧接着又是一桶水，然后是第三桶水。到第四桶水的时候， Shaw开始本能地剧烈反抗，急速流下的水流灌入了她的鼻腔，到达肺部。这不是仅靠憋气就可以避免的，毛巾很好的锁住了水分，只要不停灌水就能无限渗入口鼻。

水刑就像是个单向阀，水不断涌入，而毛巾又防止你把水吐出来，因此你只能呼一次气。 Shaw接受过相关训练，这是一种使犯人以为自己快被溺毙的刑讯方式，有关专家说，这种酷刑会使犯人产生快要窒息和淹死的感觉。

Shaw现在正是这般感受，她感觉自己就像是沉入大海一样，压迫感让她胸闷，窒息感让她异常难受。她努力挣扎，摆动面部，试图把毛巾甩掉，然而更有力的手按在了毛巾上， Shaw只觉得肺要爆炸了，她挣脱得更厉害了，木板门吱吱作响，她感觉自己已经在临近窒息的边缘。

“Stop”她听见那女人说。

毛巾被打开， Shaw被水呛得痛苦不已，鼻子又酸又肿，满脸发红，她猛吐了一大口水，紧接着剧烈的咳嗽，异常新鲜的空气仿佛都会呛着她。她大口地喘气，还没有缓过来，水从鼻口中不断涌出。 Shaw紧闭着眼，调整着呼吸。

Root拍了拍她的脸，示意她睁开眼“你只有两个选择，1.投降，交出情报；2.保持沉默，直到你忍受不了，投降，交出情报。”

Shaw没有说话，她无话可说。

“很好” Root笑了笑“希望一切结束时，你还能像现在一样，那最好不过了。否则，既然一样的结果，现在说比最后说要好很多，毕竟你可以避免受那些苦头”

沉默，无声

“Well” “Call Martine come here please”

\----------------------------------------打人什么的还是马婷婷来出手吧

那个金色头发，叫Martine的女人， Shaw想自己永远都不会忘记她。

在Root走后，Martine对她实施了6次以上水刑，到第三次的时候，她在一次又一次剧烈咳嗽中感到口腔一股血腥味，鼻子麻木得失去了知觉。薄薄的鼻腔内的毛细血管面对强烈的刺激破裂了，鲜血染红了洁白的毛巾。

Shaw因为用力，脖子筋全爆出来，然后肚子整个皱在一起。脑子一直在嗡嗡响，到了后面，每一次浇水就像在感受迎面而来的子弹一样。

处于求生本能地不停挣扎，头部转动不了Shaw只能拼了命地撞击门板。水不停灌入气管和肺叶，她挣扎着，直到她开始神志不清。

最后她再也动不了，奄奄一息的时候，Martine才停下来。

揭开毛巾， Shaw已经连吐水的力气都没有多少了，她处在昏厥的临界点，甚至开始吐白沫。

“把她拉起来，倒着吊到那边去”。

水刑的挣扎和折磨消耗了 Shaw大量的体力，她闭着眼任由他们处理自己。她已经至少一天一夜没吃饭了，现在没有饥饿感，因为肚子里全是水，只是她觉得自己的体温在一点一点降低。

倒吊的 Shaw断断续续地吐出胃里的水，倒立的姿势让她大脑缺氧，感到眩晕，她努力调整自己，试图保持清醒去能感受自己还活着。

大概吊了半个小时， Shaw被放了下来，躺在地上一动不动，她是真的没有力气了。很快她被两个人架了起来，Martine走近了她，问道“你是想说了还是我们继续。”

“Continue”还是异常平静的回答，只是带着微微颤音。

“Ok” Martine对着 Shaw的鼻子就是一拳，力度之大， Shaw只觉得那一瞬间整个人都蒙了，随即剧烈的疼痛感从鼻子传来，生理性的眼泪控制不住地溢出，她感觉自己的鼻梁被打断了，鼻孔涌出的是大量鲜血，混合着同样止不住的泪水，洒在了地上。

鼻子本就是身体最脆弱的地方，早就被水刑整得接近残废。疼，真真切切的疼，弯曲的膝盖不停的抖动，如果不是被拉着， Shaw早就栽下去了。

“现在呢”Martine继续发问。

“Fuc….k,y…ou” Shaw疼得说不出完整的话来了,连呼吸都困难。

“放心你鼻梁没断，我打的位置从来都是很准的，只是给你放点血” Martine如此说道。

“现在我们换个其他的”。

“对了你说不说……反正你都不会说的我知道，把她拖到电刑室去” Martine看着 Shaw却自言自语道。

Shaw心里千万句想骂她的话，但是她没有力气说不出来。


	2. Chapter 2

Shaw一路上被粗暴地拖行着，只感觉自己胳膊肘都快要脱臼了，她止不住痛苦地呻吟。进入了一个新房间，她被拖到了靠墙前的一个铁架下，头顶的铁棍上固定着两幅手铐。他们把她拉起来，两只手分别被塞进不同铐子里，高度调整到恰好只能让Shaw脚尖着地，如果她不保持垫脚，那么全身的重力就会集中在手铐款住的手腕上。  
铁具和手腕的直接拉扯是生硬的，铐子会陷入肉体。一般人撑不了多久，更何况是一个体力殆尽的Shaw。  
很快，Shaw的全身开始颤抖。  
Martine拖了张椅子，挺直背坐在吊着的Shaw的前面。  
“说实话，我很喜欢美国佬的装备，结实耐操，不像越南货，甩两下就断了” Martine拿着Shaw的皮带，来回抚摸，感叹道。  
Shaw抖动得更明显了，尽管她在努力控制  
“猜猜你还能坚持多久，这才15分钟”  
Shaw紧闭着眼，汗水顺着她的脖颈流下。  
“No,no,no,把眼睛睁开，看着我”  
皮带裹挟着风，带着一股强劲的力度，扇到了Shaw的脸上，她猛地睁开眼，愤怒地与施暴者对视。  
“First thing… I’m gonna do when I get out of these straps …is make you bleed ” Shaw咬着牙齿，一字一句的说道  
“Promises, promises,”施暴者一脸无所谓的表情，但实际上这激怒了她。  
“给你的待遇太轻松了，这点还不够”  
Martine收起皮带，站了起来。她用握住皮带的手托起了Shaw的下巴，用力往上抬了抬，让Shaw被迫以一种极其不舒服的角度看着她。  
“Find out who is in the charge”  
近距离里，皮带拍打在Shaw的脸上。力度并不重，但彰示着主权。  
“You’re my prisoner,Sameen上士”  
随后，Martine放下了手，将收起的皮带放进了自己的口袋里。  
她没有给Shaw反应的时间，就使力按下了她的脑袋，然后对着Shaw的小腹一顿猛烈拳击。  
双手吊着的Shaw无力反抗，只能靠身体前后的摆动试图逃掉施暴者的进攻。  
But useless.  
高速的出拳加连击，Shaw被打得止不住嚎叫，直到Martine打累了停下来，Shaw的呻吟声都还没有平息。  
“啊…啊啊啊啊啊…啊…” Shaw叫声之凄惨，她的腹部真的难受到了极点，胃里翻江倒海，血腥味不断往上翻，剧烈地咳嗽，吐出一口鲜血。  
Shaw甚至都觉得自己会死在那里。  
Martine按摩着自己的手指，似乎她刚才的暴击过猛让手指关节有些疼痛。不过她嘴也没闲着。  
“看起来还不错huh”  
Shaw一句话也说不出，只有呻吟，不断地呻吟……  
Martine看着也差不多了，于是命令道“放她下来”  
Shaw摊在地上的，捂着肚子，蜷缩在一团瑟瑟发抖。  
Martine点上了一根烟，静静地看着脚下不断发出“呜呜”声的人。  
这次她没有再说话。  
\---------------------------------------  


Shaw在痛苦中闪回了很多记忆，第一次爆头时的犹豫，宣誓时的那份忠诚，作战任务完成时的喜悦，失去战友时的嚎啕大哭。她记得Cater教官说过，人最重要的能力是什么？对于军人来说，是Resiliency，复原力，也就是坚韧性，这是心理资本的四要素之一，指一种能够从逆境、不确定、失败以及某些无法抗拒的灾难中自救、恢复甚至提升自身的能力。  
在这一点上，Shaw比一般人要强，她是一个意志坚强的人，也是一个求生欲很强的人。  
不论是被讯问、被威逼、是被拷打，肖那双大眼睛里有过疑问、有过麻木、有认命、偶尔还会有嘲笑，但是，就是没有惊慌、痛苦和恐惧，即使是被打得晕过去再醒过来后，她也只有平静而简单的那句话：“I don’t know”  
\---------------------------------------  
十五分钟后，Shaw被拖了起来，她被按在一张改造过的椅子上，双手被椅臂上的皮带紧紧束缚住，脖子上同样套了一个皮带圈固定。这是她被俘以来第一次在一切还未进行之前，心脏就跳得如此之快，抗电训练是所以科目中最痛苦的训练，并且由于对身体的伤害性，训练时的强度是很低的，但即使这样也足以让人刻骨铭心。  
普通刑罚的折磨，会随着时间的流逝，身体本能产生麻木感，甚至会昏厥。昏厥对受刑者是一种幸福。但电刑不一样，大脑只会越来越清晰，感知痛苦的能力会随时间增强。  
Martine背着手，慢慢地踱步过来。  
“令人敬佩，你坚持了这么久”  
Martine的话语里是真诚的赞许  
“但是你要知道，没有人可以一直扛下去，我见过的人太多了。每一个进来的人，都抱着侥幸的心理，先是不说，一顿打，交代一点，打一顿，然后又交代一点……最后彻底崩溃。即使是一个健壮的男性，最后也会痛哭求饶”  
Shaw没有说话，也没有看她。  
Martine按下开关，缓慢旋转按钮，电流开始通过Shaw的身体，并逐渐增大。  
5mA 痛苦。  
15mA 达到危险临界点。  
30mA 不规则呼吸/呼吸停止。  
75mA 心室纤维性颤动（紊乱的心跳）。  
这一过程极其难以忍受，Shaw痛苦到汗出如雨，在强烈电流的刺激下禁不住狂嘶喊，Martine回旋按钮到起点。   
交流电通过人体，导致肌肉的痉挛。电流加大，这种痉挛会导致肌肉由酸痛至巨痛。胃部会出现强烈地呕吐欲望，神经系统会出现紊乱。  
“所以……你还是不打算说吗？” Martine望着表情痛苦的Shaw问道  
“恩”声音很轻依然坚决。  
一般人如果遭受两三次电刑，便会变得神情呆滞、反应迟钝，身心受到极大摧残。  
可Shaw不是不是一般人，她早已做好赴死的决心。在心脏极度难受中调节过来后，她默默地等待着第二次的痛苦来临。  
但是出乎意料，Martine没有再继续，她下令把Shaw送去关押。  
两天一夜，终于结束了。  
Shaw也不知道合眼的时候是昏过去还是睡过去的。  
\---------------------------------------


End file.
